Why did I have to fall for you?
by hippiechix93
Summary: song fic about sb everything is not what it seems.song is im getting over you by click five. other is slipped away and other is happy ending by avril lavigne
1. Sirius

This is just an idea that popped into my head.

**I found your picture in my wallet  
Still got your sweater in my closet  
I'll bring 'em by, maybe tonight**

It was one of the worst days of Sirius Black's life. How could she have done this to him. He loved her. He told her many times. Inside him was this horrible pain that he couldn't describe. It was a week ago but it still felt like yesterday. **  
And people asking how I'm doing  
But every question still has you in  
I say I'm fine  
And I never think about you  
But you're always on my mind  
**_"Olivia, love" called Sirius "What time are we going to Hogsmeade?"_

"_I cant go with you today Sirius" Olivia sighed_

"_Why not" he whined playfully_

"_I have something important to do" she kissed his forehead._

"_Is it for me_**  
**"_The word doesn't revolve around you, you know" Olivia smiled_

"_yes but yours does" smirked Sirius as he tickled her._

_They rolled around until his lips met hers. That was their relationship. Loving, warm, and mischievous. _

**I'm getting over you, whoa  
I'm getting over you, most of the time  
If I say it like I mean it  
Then maybe I'll believe it  
Like it's true  
I'm getting over you  
**She cheated on him. He had seen her. Of course she denied it. Everyone denies it when they are confronted with it. When he confronted her, there was hurt in her eyes. He didn't know why though. She was the one who ripped out his freaking heart. **  
Been playing all the songs you hated  
I called the girl I almost dated  
She's not the one  
But I'm having fun  
And I'm better off without you  
And I think it's what I want  
**He had started to resort to his old ways. He had snogged six girls today. But he still felt empty. That night after they had broken up he took a walk as padfoot. Then sitting by the lake, he broke down and cried. It took a lot to make Sirius black cry. **  
I'm getting over you, whoa  
I'm getting over you, most of the time  
If I say it like I mean it  
Then maybe I'll believe it  
Like it's true  
I'm getting over you  
**Every time he saw her in the Great Hall, there was sadness in her eyes. Like he was the one who betrayed her. **  
Even if it takes forever  
I'll get my shit together  
I've been doing so much better  
I'm getting over you  
I'm getting over you**

It was getting easier but not by much.**  
I'm getting over you, (I'm getting over you) whoa  
I'm getting over you, most of the time  
If I say it like I mean it  
Then maybe I'll believe it  
Like it's true  
**_Sirius was watching Olivia from the hill. She looked happy. She was with a guy who Sirius thought was on the ravenclaw team. His arm was around her waist and hers around his shoulder. He said something and she laughed. Then she brushed his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. Sirius couldn't believe it. She was cheating on him. He felt something in him die. _**  
I'm getting over you, (I'm getting over you) whoa  
I'm getting over you, most of the time  
If I say it like I mean it  
Then maybe I'll believe it  
Like it's true  
I'm getting over you  
**Sirius Black is empty and sad. Olivia hurt him. She tried to explain something but he wouldn't listen. Will he ever hear the truth.**  
I'm getting over you**

She didn't cheat on him! I will add another part to this soon REVIEW


	2. Olivia

**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**

**  
**Olivia missed him. He was her everything. He had accused her of cheating, but it wasn't true. She loved him too much to ever hurt him. Sirius Black was everything that she ever wanted and more

**  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh Na na na na na na na  
**_"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? Shouted Sirius._

"_Do what" asked Olivia. She wasn't crying yet but her eyes were filled with tears._

"_I SAW YOU WITH HIM! Don't deny it. How long has this been going on" _

"_What the bloody hell are you talking about"_

"_I saw you with him. I get it okay. You choose him"_

"_What are you talking about? I never cheated on you!"_

"_Just forget it. It's over Olivia" Sirius stalked out of the room with tears in his eyes_

_Olivia just stood there, tears streaming down her face. _**  
I didn't get around to kiss you  
Goodbye on the hand  
I wish that I could see you again  
I know that I can't  
Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh  
Every day she saw him. He was always with another girl That always made a little piece of her die inside. **  
I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by  
**_It was a cool crisp day in Hogsmeade. Olivia was having the time of her life with the person she loved most. Her brother Iain(That was who she bailed on Sirius.), who was her best friend even though their three year age difference. Even though they were happy, there was a dark cloud hanging over them. Iain had cancer and tomorrow he would go to St. Mungos to get a remedy that would cure him but make his hair fall out. So Olivia promised him they would go to Matilda's hair salon and get him a Mohawk with many different colors. They had a marvelous time. Near the end of the day, Iain had his arm around her waist and hers around his shoulder. _

" _This was fun! Maybe we can dye my head this color"_

_Olivia laughed and planted a kiss on his forehead._

"_I'm glad your sense of humor is still here." _**  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back**

Every day was so hard to bear. But thankfully she had her band's gig to look forward too.**  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...  
Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you**


End file.
